


A Night Out

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: AU-Modern, I have to go to work and I'm trying to post this as fast as I can, I suck at tagging, M/M, Smut, fluff?, i suck at summaries, kind of a Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Two groups of friends have a night out on the town and they both end up at the same popular club, The Force.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm literally am supposed to be leaving for work in like ten minutes but instead, I'm posting this. I just finished it and I didn't want to wait to upload it after work so yeah. There are going to be mistakes and I'll fix them tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

Phasma looked between the three of them as she laid down her phone.  Kylo was resting with his chin on the palm of his hand while his fingers messed with his wavy black hair.  He was flipping through a fencing magazine looking at the article written about himself and was constantly flipping through his own photos.  Armitage was pushing his glasses up his nose just before he resumed typing like a madman while muttering to himself about his own code. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her short hair.

 

“We should do something tonight--we should go out.”

 

“And do what?” Kylo asked without looking up from the magazine.

 

“And go where?” Armitage added.

 

“I don’t know we should--we should go clubbing!” Phasma suggestive. “We can go bar hopping and end the night at The Force.”

 

Armitage made a questionable sound but Phasma knew that he was displeased with her suggestion for tonight.  His nose was scrunched up as he stopped typing while thinking about human interaction and at The Force no doubt were bodies were always grinding up against each other. “I’d rather watch paint dry.”

 

“Well that’s what I’ve been doing this whole time,” Phasma quipped back.  “I’m going out tonight and you two can kill each other while I’m gone.”

 

“I didn’t say no.” Kylo spoke up while closing his magazine. 

 

“You didn’t say anything.”  Phasma responded.

 

“I’m in,” Kylo answered just before he looked at Armitage.  “You are going too.”

 

Armitage closes his laptop with a huff and crosses his arms. “There are plenty of clubs out there does it have to be The Force.”

 

“It is the hottest club right now, fellas.”  Phasma said, “and I know if I pick somewhere else you wouldn’t even take the time to dress up.” She said while giving a pointed look at Armitage.

 

Armitage rolls his eyes as he stands up, “when are we leaving?”

 

“I think Armi can have his pretty face on in three hours,” Kylo teased. 

 

“Fuck you, Ren.” Armitage sneered under his breath. “I’ll see you two fully dressed in two hours.” 

 

Another group of friends somewhere in the same city where sitting around in a living room.  Poe Dameron looked at his best friend who was wiping the tears that were falling from his cheeks just before stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.  Poe Dameron set down his bowl and of course, Finn noticed that Poe’s ice cream bowl was empty.

 

“You need some more ice cream, Poe?” Finn asked his voice breaking.

 

“No buddy I’m good.” Poe responded and just after Rey was walking back into the room.  “I have an idea guys. We should go out tonight!”

 

“Poe I don’t--”

 

“Listen, buddy,”  Poe said as his hand laid on top of Finn’s. “That ex-boyfriend of yours is an asshole and doesn’t deserve you!  And you broke up with that cheating bastard--now just hear me out please?” Poe paused as he looked at Finn’s brown eyes.  “You need a night out. Last night you and Rey had the complete my heart is broken sleep over and tonight you should get your mind off him!”

 

“It doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Rey added. 

 

“Exactly! We can go out and hit up some bars and then go clubbing.”

 

“Depends,”  Finn responded, “which club?”

 

“Oh you know the one that is a gay club but straight girls come with their gay friends and straight guys come to hit on the straight girls.” Poe answers.

 

“He is talking about The Force,” Rey adds. 

 

“I don’t know Poe.”

 

“Hear me out, Finn.” Poe said as he stood up ready to give a lecture to convince him to go out tonight.  “We pamper ourselves like crazy--all the self-spa treatments. I know you love those charcoal face masks. We get dressed up--more importantly, you get dressed up.  When we walk out of this house you are going to be looking like sex and sin but also classy like you are saying ‘i’m not going to suck your dick but I might think about it if your cute and buy me a drink.’”

 

Finn laughs and Poe thoughtfully pats his own back.  He hadn’t heard Finn laugh since he got here. “I mean it, buddy.  You better look so hot that the moment we step into The Force or any bar that when they look at you they get an instant boner or they think ‘I want to peg that.’ And you don’t even have to get laid--the objective for tonight is having fun.  But if you do get laid, or flirt with some guy, or grind against who knows who tonight I hope it’s the best fucking sex of your entire life. I hope they charm your ass so good that it makes your face all hot and you think you want him to suck you off.  I just want you to have fun tonight because you don’t need to spend any more time thinkin’ about that piece of shit cause he ain’t worth it buddy.” 

 

Finn looks at Poe and he meets that look Poe knows that Finn can never tell him, no, but Finn has already made up his mind.  “You know what,” he said as he placed down his spoon. “That sounds like a pretty good plan, Poe.” 

 

Poe smiles widely just before he turns and looks at Rey. “And you are getting drunk as well.  We don’t need a D.D. we will just get an uber.”

 

“Good,” Rey said.  “I was going to suggest it anyway.  I need a drink.”

 

Armitage, Kylo, and Phasma walk into The Force.  The club is packed and thanks to all their connections they didn’t have to stand in line to wait to get inside. 

 

“I’m going to go get a drink!” Phasma said to her to friends over the loud music.

 

“Alright!” Kylo responded just before he smiled at Armitage's annoyed expression from being bumped into by a stranger.

 

“Can we find a booth or something?” Armitage said after being bumped into again while putting his hair back in place.

 

“We can--” Kylo lost track of thought when something caught his interest in the corner of his eye.  He turns toward the front of the club and who he saw made his dick twitch in interest. Standing in the front of the club was a dark-skinned impeccably dressed man and when Kylo witnessed his smile he couldn’t think of anything else.  He didn’t even notice that Armitage was waving his hand in front of his eyes trying to get his attention. When Armitage finally noticed what had his friend’s attention he peeked an eyebrow in interest, “I know what you are going to be doing all night.”  Armitage smirked as he looked at his friend from the corner of his eye, “well at least you’ll be trying.”

 

Kylo scoffed at his friend’s remark but his eyes were focusing on the hotter than hot stranger hoping that he would even look at him tonight.

 

Finn, Rey, and Poe were walking further into the club when Poe clasped his hands on Finn’s shoulders.  “Buddy,” Poe called out with a warm smile. “I can tell you right now that all eyes are on you and at least five of these bastards are jealous of me right now.”

 

Finn started to speak but stopped when his ears picked up on a familiar beat. “Shit--I love this song! I haven’t heard it in like years.” 

 

“Well let’s go tear up this dance floor!” Poe said as clasped his hands together with a smile. 

 

“I’ll join you two in a bit. I’m going to go hit up the bar.”  Rey said, “I’m sure I’ll look for the crowd surrounding you two.”

 

Armitage was able to score a private booth on the upper levels of the club.  It was set aside as reserved for when someone rich enough to buy it to claim it for the night.  It was big enough to fit a party of eight but Armitage didn’t care anything was better than random strangers bumping into him.  He was drinking a glass of champagne that came as a complimentary gift to the booth and he looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes. 

 

Kylo was staring out at the dance floor watching the man dance on the dance floor.  If Kylo was smitten when he first saw him he was definitely enamored now. “You want to go out there and dance?” 

 

Armitage set down his glass and gave him a look that Kylo quickly read. “Well suit yourself,” Kylo said as he took a quick swing of his drink before getting out of the booth. “Wish me luck?”

 

“Yeah you’re going to need it with that one,” Armitage responded. 

 

Finn and Poe were dancing towards the Latin song passionately--each pulling out their big moves.  There were moments when they danced face to face but not too close were Poe would scare away any future prospects.  They both gave anyone interested in either of them pause to think about the nature of the relationship before they got the courage to approach.  Finn was always approached first after he’d do a turn or Poe would turn him there would be someone else’s arms or someone else’s hands on his waist dancing with him.  With Finn having a new dancing partner someone would take up Poe’s attention. Each different song Finn somehow ended up with a new dancing partner and they flirted with Finn while whispering in his ear.  Some of them could dance and keep up with his movements. And there were others who were not so good on their step but Finn didn’t mind because he was still having fun. 

 

Now Finn was moving off of the dance floor while having quick and short conversation with men who wanted his attention.  Finn never felt so wanted in a long time and it was good to feel it but rather get a drink first.

 

“Yes well, it was nice meeting you!” Finn said with a small smile as he stepped away from the guy flirting with him.  He was walking backward and he couldn’t have been surprised when his back bumped into another human. Finn quickly turned around, “I’m so so--”  and he was at a loss for words as he looked up at the tall handsome man. He had wavy black hair that reached his shoulders and this mysterious aura around him. “Sorry.  I should have watched where I was going.” Finn managed to respond.

 

“It’s fine.  I didn’t mind.” the man responded with a small smile.  “Are you thirsty? I bought you this.”

 

Finn looked at the outstretched water bottle skeptically before his expression was meeting Mr. Tall dark and handsome.  

 

“It’s not drugged or anything!” Kylo said after noticing the hesitance in his gaze.  “I’ve just been watching you since you first came into the club! I mean you’re really good looking and a great dancer!  I saw you trying to leave the dance floor and I wondered if you were thirsty.” 

 

Silence lingered between them as Finn's eyes widen. “This is creepy right? I’ll just go.”

 

Before he could walk away Finn’s hand had grabbed onto his wrist. “No, it’s a little creepy but I don’t feel like you mean anything bad by it.” 

 

Finn grabbed the bottle and twist the cap hearing the snap but that didn’t mean anything.  He dipped his finger nail into the bottle it touching the water. Finn brought out his painted nails “I have my own safety measures.”

 

“That’s good.  You can’t be too careful these days.” 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“It’s Kylo, Kylo Ren.”  Kylo responded as the two moved closer to the walls and away from the thick crowd. “Yours?”

 

“It’s Finn.”  Finn answered as he looks down at his nail.  It didn’t change colours and he quickly took a sip of his drink.  “So you’ve been watching me?”

 

Finn smirked when he saw the faint blush appear on top of Kylo’s cheeks.  “Yeah,” Kylo huffed as he ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve never seen anyone as good looking as you. And I mean that.”

 

“You don’t get out a lot?” 

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “I go out plenty.  It’s disappointing that you don’t know how attractive you are.”

 

Finn's eyes lowered as he looked down at his shoes but his ears perked up when he heard the newest song playing. 

 

“Do you wanna dance?” Finn asked as he looked up at Kylo.  “It will be a lot more fun than just watching me.”

 

“Yeah,” Kylo responded but then quickly added. “I’m not that great okay?”

 

“It’s fine,” Finn said as he held Kylo’s hand as they moved through the thick crowd onto the dance floor. “Just follow my lead!” Finn said loudly over the music as he looked up at Kylo from behind his shoulder. 

 

Kylo didn’t have any problems with the order as he placed his hands on Finn’s hips.  Their whole surrounding including the beat of the song became dull for Kylo as he started dancing with Finn.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man who was dancing in his arms or grinding on him. The moment Kylo saw that nice ass beginning to back up on him and twerk against him, Kylo had to regain some control to keep his dick in check.  But of course, his member had a mind on his own and started to react. Kylo just hoped that Finn couldn’t feel it and that if he did it didn’t creep him out. He wanted to at least leave tonight with Finn’s number if not anything else. 

 

“Having fun?” Finn asked as his back was pressed against Kylo.  His arm bending backwards as his fingertips were lightly touching Kylo’s chin.  His back was slightly arched as he moved to the rhythm of the new song now playing and his hips were moving to the beat of the song.  “It feels like you’re having fun.” Finn stated while he rolled his butt, pressing into Kylo’s erection.

 

Kylo slightly grunted. “I tried to control it.”  He heard Finn laugh before his hand was gone and without thinking Kylo turned the man around to face him.  “I am having fun--I hope you are too.”

 

Finn looked up at those dark brown eyes.  “The most fun I’ve had in awhile honestly,” Finn responded with a smile. 

 

They started dancing facing towards each other now as they fell in step to the beat of the music.  They weren’t worried about anything else happening in the club. Kylo didn’t want to think about anything else as Finn wrapped his arms around his neck and Finn couldn’t think about anything besides the flirtatious remark Kylo would say into his ear.  For a moment they stared at each other and neither knew who initiated it, but they could care less as their lips slowly came together while on the dance floor.

 

Poe silently fist pump to himself as he watched Finn making out with a guy on the dance floor.  “Woo! Way to go buddy!” He cheered on the upper levels but he knew Finn couldn’t hear him but he also didn’t mean to bump into the smaller guy that was beside him.  “Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” 

 

“This is why I hate this place,” the man seethed as he patted down his clothes.  He looked up to see Poe staring right in front of him and his eyes widen upon acknowledging the man.

 

Poe tilted his head as he looked at him. “Don’t I know you for somewhere?  You look familiar.”

 

Armitage rolled his eyes as he moved his fingers through his red hair. “I figured you’d forget about me fly boy.”

 

Realization dawned on Poe’s face. “Armitage!” He said as his eyes widen before he was running his fingers through his hair. “You look… different.  But in a good way.”

 

“I’m not dressed for your approval, fly boy.”

 

“Oh, so you’re here with a date?”

 

Armitage scoffed. “I’m here with my friends.”

 

As if right on cue a familiar hand placed itself on Armitage’s shoulder. “Armi!” Phasma called out, “I’ve been looking for you!  Did you see Kylo making out with that hot guy on the dance floor? He is Rey’s best friend!” 

 

“Who the hell is Rey?” 

 

“You know Rey?” Poe added.

 

“We just met at the bar,” Rey said as she stood between Poe and Phasma. “Hi! I’m Rey.” 

 

“Hello,” Armitage responded.  He looked down at the dance floor and grimaced at what he saw.  His friend Kylo making out with the guy that practically stole Kylo’s heart the moment Kylo laid eyes on him.   His thoughts were interrupted when he was rudely bumped into again. He huffed, “why are we just standing here when I paid good money for a booth?”

 

“Lead the way Armi!”  Poe said with mirth.

 

Armitage stopped at looked behind him. “I hate you.” 

 

While they were sitting at the booth and ordering rounds of drinks, Finn and Kylo were moving off of the dance floor.  They ended up in a secluded hallway that was so quiet Kylo could hear himself think but also could hear the beat of the music traveling through the hall.  Finn was pressed up against the wall, his arms around Kylo’s neck and his fingertips would ever so often caress Kylo’s hair. The air was hot and heavy between the two of them as they made out.  Kylo hummed in approval when he felt Finn’s hard on pressing against his thigh. 

 

“I want to suck you off,” Kylo said in between kisses. 

 

Finn laughed in his ears and it made Kylo weak in the knees.  “And just suck me off?”

 

“Oh, I want to do a lot of filthy things to you.”  Kylo responded deeply filled with desire. “If you want.”

 

“I do want.”

 

Finn was leading Kylo down to the bathroom at the end of the hall or it might have been Kylo.  It didn’t matter to either of them who was leading but Finn’s heart was caught in his throat as he saw Kylo bend down in front of him.

 

“Condom-- do you have a condom?” Finn gasped out and was happy when Kylo pulled out a pack from his pocket. “I’m clean.  My last test was three months ago.”

 

“I haven’t been tested since after my last relationship ended which was over a year ago.” Kylo admitted easily. “You are the first person since then that I wanted to be intimate with.”

 

Kylo was kissing up his Finn’s neck as he spoke so easily about a time he never even told his friends about. “I’ve been concentrating on fencing.”

 

“Fen--cing?” Finn asked as he gasped when Kylo’s long fingers were wrapping around his shaft.  “Like dueling with swords--you’re a duelist?”

 

Kylo hummed his response against Finn’s neck as he pumped his member. 

 

“That’s--oh stars.”

 

Kylo was enamored by the small whines and moans that came out of Finn’s mouth from just lightly jacking him off.  Even he was surprised when he heard the moan out and shake against him as he reached climax. 

 

Finn was gasping heavily with his back against the door.  Kylo blinked in surprise--he knew that he was good but he didn’t know he was that good.

 

“Sorry,” Finn said as he reached for the tissues. “It’s been so long since I’ve been touched--I--”

 

Kylo waited as Finn paused while wiping away the semen from his hand.  He looked down at Kylo’s hand as his lips opened. “I just got out of a long relationship.  This guy we-we went to high school together and were high school sweethearts and everything was perfect--I swear I thought that he was the one.  But then the time came for college and we ended up at different universities which sucked but we managed.” Finn paused as he leaned back on the door while looking at Kylo with nostalgia in his eye. “Things changed about a year ago when we stopped having intercourse. I would blow him and he would jack me off. I thought he was just tired--there was a lot going on at the time. So one night I decided to surprise him right? I was preparing myself to take him because it had been so long and I just wanted to feel him--to have that physical intimate connection.  He walked into my bedroom and was the surprise but it wasn’t the surprise I wanted. He looked disgusted by me and didn’t touch me at all. After that he wouldn’t even let me kiss him after blowing him, soon after that, he wouldn’t touch me at all after he came, and then finally we just weren’t touching each other.” Finn deeply sighed “turns to find out he had been seeing some other dude who is the complete opposite of me. Small, dainty, fair-skinned, and all soft-delicate features. I broke up with him though, which was what he wanted anyways because he didn’t have the heart to do it himself.”  Finn wiped his face, “shit fuck--I totally ruined the mood. I’m sorry.”

 

“I should be apologizing to you for having to deal with such a fucking spineless coward douchebag that isn’t a man let alone human.”  Kylo growled surprising Finn, “if you were mine I’d still fuck you breathless right after a triathlon. I would come in first place and we would do it right at the finish line.”

 

“Oh my god,” Finn responded but his lips were spreading into a smile.

 

“I’m serious,” Kylo responded as his fingertips gently traveled down Finn’s arm until they were stroking the inside of the palm of Finn’s hand. “This may sound crazy but the moment I saw you I felt like I knew you.  I want to get to know you and when you are ready for a relationship again--I hope it is with me, but until then you want to get out of here?”

 

Finn looked into Kylo’s eyes and the passion lingering inside his gaze had his loins heating up again. “Please.” 

 

They were walking out of the club together with Kylo’s arm around Finn’s shoulder holding him in close. And their friends witnessed the interaction from their booth on the upper floors.

 

“This Kylo fellow,” Poe started as he leaned on Armitage, “he’s not going to fuckin’ use my buddy is he?”

 

Armitage pushed Poe off of him. “Kylo doesn’t have it in him.  The moment he saw Finn I could tell he was sprung.”

 

“It sounds like to me that they need each other!” Phasma shouted happily as she slammed the pitcher of beer onto the table.  It was good the pitcher was made out of plastic and not glass. “Now I just need to set you up with someone Armi and get you out of my apartment on Friday nights.  You interested, Dameron? He’s single.”

 

“Don’t even think about it fly boy!”  Armitage hissed, “I’d rather swallow a thousand thin needles.”

 

“Ouch!” Poe said as he placed his hand over his heart. “You wound me.”

 

“Do you have a type?” Rey asked as she looked at Armitage. “Are you even looking?”

 

“It’s all irrelevant--all pleasure of the flesh. I have no need for relationships.” Armitage answered as he crossed his arms.

 

Poe whistled lowly, “you need to get laid.  ASAP.”

 

Phasma grabs a man walking past their booth by the loop of his jeans.  Armitage groaned at his friend’s drunken actions but he wasn’t prepared when Phasma pulled the unexpected man by her with her arm around his shoulders. “I got a question for you,” Phasma said before she turned to look at Armitage. “Do you think my friend is hot? If so would you fuck him tonight?”

 

Armitage groaned as he sunk further down into his seat from pure embarrassment.

 

Finn and Kylo were both stepping out of the hotel’s bathroom drying each other off while kissing each other.  The back of Kylo’s knees hit the bed sending him down and he leaned off of his elbows when he saw Finn getting down on to his knees in front of him.

 

“Hold up.” Kylo said as he quickly switched their positions having Finn stretched out on the bed as he hovered before him.  “You’ve just been giving in the past, Finn. It’s about time you receive like you deserve.” 

 

Kylo started slowly jacking Finn off before he lowered his mouth onto Finn’s hardening member. “Oh stars,” he muttered out as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“I don’t care if you cum too fast,” Kylo said just before he was taking long licks across Finn’s cock. “Cum all you want babe.”

 

That was how it started with Finn receiving an outstanding blow job that had him cumming with Kylo’s name rolling off of his tongue as his fingers were tightly in Kylo’s hair in five minutes.  Neither of them mind because Finn was hard again less than a minute as they started to kiss throughout his orgasmic bliss. Kylo didn’t mind that when he used all of his techniques it had Finn cumming because he loved the way Finn looked as he arched his back off the bed when he came with his toes curling into the shits.  Kylo couldn’t deny he loved the way Finn said his name. It was the way he said it when he lined up a third finger as he teased the man before him while kissing any part of Finn’s skin that was within his reach. It was the way his breath hitched when Kylo entered him slowly, and the way he screamed and moaned when Kylo gave it to him made Kylo want to give him everything.

 

Finn fell down onto Kylo’s chest, exhausted after cumming two times from riding Kylo.  He knew that his dick would have this pleasant ache along with his ass and he accepted the fact that he didn’t see himself walking tomorrow or the day after that. 

 

“I hope you are more than satisfied,” Kylo said as he started to tenderly trace down Finn’s spine. “I don’t think I can go another round.” 

 

Finn laughed in the crook of Kylo’s neck and then pressed his lips against Kylo’s skin firmly. “No-I’m fuck--I feel fucking amazing.”

 

“Me too. I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life.” Kylo admitted just before he pressed his lips against Finn’s forehead.  “I hope you want to stay the night and cuddle. In the morning I’ll order room service and run you a nice hot bath.”

 

“Keep that up and I’ll give you another ride in the morning,” Finn responded with a smile, and he happily sighed when he could hear Kylo’s own laughter. “I’d like that a lot.” Finn answered as he leaned up while slightly hovering over Kylo and he stared at his lips before he reached down and kissed him slowly. “I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship yet--”

 

“I know.  You should have more time to be yourself.”  Kylo added as Finn moved off of Kylo and onto the bed.

 

“I like you a lot,” Finn said with a soft smile as Kylo wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in close. “I don’t want to take advantage of your feelings and make you feel like a rebound but when I’m ready--”

 

“I’ll wait for you, Finn.”  Kylo murmured as he pressed his lips against Kylo’s nose.  He looked Finn right in his eyes to his soul as his fingers gently caressed his cheek. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for you, Finn.  So I can wait as long as you need.”

 

They fell asleep in between quiet conversation and kisses.  They were so quiet that the universe couldn’t hear them, and the red string, invisible to them, sang happily as they fell asleep holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a university AU at some point with Finn and Kylo and I thought of the idea of where Kylo is the captain of the fencing team and Finn is part of the archery team. I love the idea of Kylo Ren's sport is fencing (and he is great at all three styles with the foil, the epee, and the saber.)
> 
> The red string at the end is the Japanese red string of fate to have some soulmate symbolism. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback!  
> <333  
> Symone Nicole


End file.
